The strongest
by son-of-THANATOSxe
Summary: This is the story of the replacement of a very powerful person See him and follow his adventure through the eons as a primordial My first FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FANFICTION no flames ,please well anyway 1st**

 **chapter:. The _strongest_**

"I was running" ,running faster than I ever have before.

But there is a reason for it I'm running from "myself?", no not myself , "dad" I ask myself.

"I am your worst nightmare" ,he angrily replied.

AGGGGGGGGHHHHHRR

I screamed, waking up, "ew" I'm all sweaty.

I had to take a shower, after the shower

"I so badly needed".

I went to the big house

To see what was going on.

"No one was there?".

I need to go to Olympus I thought heavily angered by the loss if people or demigods.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

"I need the key to olympus", i ask the doorman. he annoyingly said, very rudely I might add.

There is no olympus… kid.

I take riptide out and swing it in an arc, making him duck.

Slicing the back of the chair off in the process.

"I need the key to OLYMPUS!" ,

i scream but little did I know

a wave of sea green came from me as I screamed blasting,

him back

I didn't have time to dwell on it, as I went to collect the card.

Blood was dripping down the side of the his face.

He looked busted and bruised, while my anger didn't diminish even a little.

I was just getting started,

I walk past his battered corpse.

Snatching the key card

Off the floor ,

but not before leaving a few words of wisdom.

"Oops" I walk towards the elevator

I enter, swipe the key card

And the elevator starts up

Unbeknownst to me

They were awaiting

My arrival ,something that they would

Come to regret "DEARLY"

 _ **COMMENT BELOW I HOPE U LIKED ?**_


	2. The fight, my struggle

_**2 chapter yay**_

 _ **The fight, my struggle**_

As I was in the elevator to olympus

I was thinking as to what I would say To the Olympians.

But when I expected silence the elevator music dinged

on "really" why is it, eye if the tiger. MN

But suddenly a huge

Light flashed into the room I immediately averted my eyes and

When the light faded

There stood Hermes without

Giving it a second thought

I decked him and he hit the

Floor immediately unconscious.

I looked at my hands in disbelief but I had to

Snap out of it i told myself

And immediately

accessed the situation

But just my luck, the elevator dinged

So there was my father

Staring intently at the bleeding

Immortal behind me.

"Sup" I said casually

He turned and looked at

Me as if I was from

Outer space

Uh c-mom l-l-ord zeu-s-s want to see you. Yes father I replied as I

Accompanied him to the

Throne room, which of course looked beautiful since annabeth designed it

She joined the Artemis in the hunt recently. It broke my heart into a million pieces, again

 _ **WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT ?AHEAD?**_

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus boomed

"Yes Mi-lord" I replied

"You must be killed", you are a threat because you are too powerful.

but a split second after he said that I lunged at him and slashed riptide through his skull, because gods know I'm not going down without a fight I yelled The rest of the gods

were up in a second. Weapons drawn

Ares and Apollo charged me from

Different sides as they got closer

I ducked and their swords

Went through each other's skulls

Athena was studying me

And Artemis began to shoot arrows

At me I tried to control the water in the fountain but it wouldn't work.

Probably Poseidon's work

I got hit in the shoulder with her last arrow and she charged me

While drawing her hunting knives

She swung at me and I sidestepped

Ripping the arrow out of my arm I let out a yelp and I shoved it into her

Eye through her brain l

Killing her, Dionysus tried to

Force vines a round me as did Demeter but I ran to her

Jumped and slashed downward

Effectively cutting her

In half. By this point though I

Was covered in blood I looked like a

demon from hell

Dionysus tried again but I cut through them easily and threw riptide like a dagger it plunged into his chest killing him but leaving me

Weaponless , Athena

Tried to sneak up on me

But slipped on blood

Cracking open her skull killing her instantly. Hera came up

And tried to stab me

With a dagger but I grabbed it and plunged it into her neck

I felt my emotions start to

Rage so I took Hera's dagger

And through it behind me hitting

Aphrodite in-between the eyes. A second later

"My wife" Hephaestus screamed and threw a hammer at me I plucked the hammer the air and threw it back at him, he was to surprised to do anything and his own hammered crushed his skull.

I turned around and looked at my. ex-father, he gulped and said "oh crap"

And I just said ,"agreed"

 _ **Sorry guys but I don't want the chapters too long so review and all that sweet stuff bye?**_


	3. no way!

_**Chapter 3: no way**_

He looked at me fearfully.

While I stared him down

Angrily. "How could you all" I screamed.

Your pride has led you to your demise.

I shall- "ENOUPH" a voice yelled

I turned to see Hestia,

They are your family.

"No they're not" I said

And charged her, she

let out a pulse or red light.

Throwing Me to the floor

I broke through the floor and dropped to the ground.

While I was falling, a blue portal opened up and I

fell through.

 _ **?LINEBREAK?**_

Dazed, I woke up

"Where am i" I questioned.

 **In my realm**.

"Who are you" I asked

 **My name is Pontus, primordial of the seas.**

Primordial, I've heard that before

 **Yes you fought one,**

 **hand to hand**

 **The only mortal**

 **to do so and live.**

 **Heck you're the only mortal to even try.**

I-i am

 **Yes**

Wow, but what would an all powerful

primordial need with me

 **Do not doubt yourself ,you are as strong as the big three, the strongest mortal ever.**

 **The twice hero of**

 **Olympus ,and**

 **The now defeater of Olympus.**

Your right ,but that doesn't answer my question.

 **Ah as observant as ever**

 **I see ,well I am fading**

um what

 **it's like dying for a god**

what HOW

 **when we don't feel needed anymore we leave ,we** _ **fade**_

What does that have to do with me

 **you, will take my place**

what, but im mortal

 **You are destroyer of Gaia,kronos,hyperion,iapetus,atlas,neameon lion,**

 **The minotaur, and so many more your impressive for even a primordial**

Wow it's an honor

 **yes well this will hurt**

What? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhh

 **Told ya**

 _ **Was that good guys I hope so**_

 _ **Review and all that jazz**_

 _ **Love ya?**_


End file.
